


Memories - Prince Corrin

by Tressimir



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Oneshot collection, all of the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of memories drawn from countless timelines, recalling the loves and lusts of Prince Corrin of Hoshido and Nohr. Collection of oneshots pairing Corrin with a ton of women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories - Prince Corrin

The room is dark, lit only by candles scented with lilac and lavender that cast everything in flickering lights and shadows. All that matters now, though, is the young woman in front of him; the daughter of two of Corrin’s comrades, a beauty who looks at him with love and lust in equal measure. No words are spoken as she runs her soft fingertips over his chest and shoulders until her arms are wrapped around him, then she slips into his lap and embraces him with her thighs as well.

He runs his fingers through her long navy blue hair, taking notice of her flawless fair skin as she tilts her head and exposes her delicate, slender neck. This girl is irresistible to him, and he nibbles gently on her neck and listens to the erotic moan that escapes her lips. She always wanted to be the perfect girl, and in his eyes she is; his ideal bride, now bound to him by their vows of love. He kisses his way up her neck and whispers into her ear, “Are you ready, my Matoi?”

Matoi doesn’t speak a response, just nods and lets out one of those adorable little whimpers that he finds so alluring. Her body is hot with desire as her slim form writhes momentarily in his lap, getting into position so that the tip of his erection brushes against the pink folds of her maidenhood and tightening her embrace. She’s preparing for the pain, he realizes, and he silently vows to banish all her fears of being loved both physically and emotionally.

His initial thrusts are slow and gentle, getting his bride accustomed to the sensation of being penetrated. Matoi tries to muffle a soft cry every time he pushes in, but she isn’t telling him to stop and he can tell she doesn’t want him to; he can read her well, and he’ll know if she’s refusing to acknowledge she can’t handle it. His lips find hers for a loving kiss as he continues his slow thrusts, holding her by the hips with one arm while he strokes her hair with his free hand.

She’s less tense now and starting to move her hips in time with his, though her embrace is still tight and she’s still making soft little noises into the kiss. They sound more like they’re born from pleasure than pain, though, and they get a little louder as he slips his tongue into her mouth. With how close they are he can feel she’s still running hot, every inch of beautiful skin burning as though her heart is a furnace, and he loves it. When they’re forced to part their lips for air, her eyes lock onto his and dear gods she’s so lovely it’s hard to take in. “I’m getting used to it.” She murmurs softly, relaxing slightly. “Please love me more, Corrin.”

Her words are music to his ears as he begins the slow, gradual process of thrusting harder and faster into her, making sure he’s not pushing her too hard too soon. It’s killing him, though, to feel his Matoi’s tight body embracing his shaft and her hot, heavy breath against his neck as she rests her head on his shoulder, her body still blazing with passion. “I adore you, Matoi.” He says into her ear as he thrusts faster and toys with her long hair, his heart swelling with affection for his bride as he holds her in his lap.

“I feel the same way… My life is only complete with you beside me.” Her words are sweet even when spoken through heavy, gasping breaths, and she’s definitely gotten into the rhythm now if how she’s moving her hips is anything to go by. They’re both moving fast now, perfectly synchronized and guided by their reckless passion, the world all heat and flesh and lustful breath.

Corrin hisses with surprise as Matoi rakes her nails over his back, letting out a cry of delight that reminds him of the werewolves they’d been forced to fight barely a week before. It’s a dangerous cry of primal instinct and feral lust, and the normally composed and elegant Matoi is clawing at his back while lost in pleasure. “I’m reaching my limit.” He growls as her nails trace lines across his back. “Come on, my love. Give in to your desire; you’re safe with me.”

Their eyes meet again and he can see a flicker of fear amidst the haze of lust in her eyes, that last resistance to just letting it all go. He gently grasps her hair and pulls her forward, kissing her throat and then her lips in quick succession while whispering, “I love you.”

Matoi eagerly returns the kiss on her lips, her eyes closing and her flushed face taking on an expression of bliss as she cries out into Corrin’s mouth. Her body tightens around him and coats his manhood in her slick love juices as he drives into her relentlessly, pushing her to her very limits as his throbbing erection gives out and sends his seed deep into his love’s slender body. They remain locked in the deep, hot, lustful kiss as each takes the other for all they have, until at last both the prince and his bride are spent and they separate before falling sideways onto the bed.

For the next several seconds there are no words, just gasping for air that was stolen by the kiss and their exertions. Then, with a beatific smile, Matoi murmurs, “That was… amazing. I knew you were the man for me, but I underestimated you regardless. And as long as I keep taking the medicine Midoriko gave me, I can have you again and again without fear of accidentally becoming with child. My love… Thank you.”

“Anything for you, my sweet Matoi. I don’t care what anyone else might say, you are truly the perfect girl.” Corrin brushes a strand of navy hair from his bride’s face and smiles. “Now, why don’t we take a bath before we sleep for the night?”


End file.
